Caria Madora
The powerful farseer Caria Madora, is the longtime wife of Binadamu Madora, creator of the Xai'athi, and the leader of all Eldar living in the Solaris Federation. She is greatly depised by Eldar elsewhere in the galaxy, primarily for her part in allowing the Xai'athi to enslave the Eldar in their space after the Fall of the Eldar. However, to those who know her, she is highly respected, for her wisdom and knowledge. As one of the single oldest living Eldar in the galaxy, Caria is one of the only Eldar left with first-hand knowledge of Eldar society and culture at it's height. She stands beside Binadamu as one of the most powerful psykers in existence. However, she is far more responsible in dealing with sure power than her husband. People often forget the fact that assisted Binadamu in molding the Xai'athi into the shape and form they have today. Despite this, she remains a powerful figure in the lives of Xai'athi and even a few Eldar everywhere. Biography 'Early Life' Caria was born sometime in 287.M4, on Belial IV, one of the major Eldar homeworlds. Who her parents where or what they did is shrouded in mystery, known only to Caria. Much of her childhood is completely unknown. All that is known is that Caria was raised to become a Farseer, and that her father was a military commander, and her mother a farseer herself. Sometime around 304.M4, Caria and her family moved to the Eldar colony of Allasa, near the southern edges of Eldar space, right around where Cadia is located today. There she was trained by her mother how to peer into the future. Such training allowed Caria to see certain things that both mesmerized and terrified her. After one training session, Caria's mother left to handle some important matters in the capital of Allasa, and left Caria alone. With her mother away, Caria began peering into the future unadvised. As Caria searched the future, she saw a horrifing time, in which the Eldar were scattered, their civilization destroyed, and their race hounded by a dark entity known only as "She Who Thirst". Once her mother returned, Caria told her mother, who instead of conforting her terrified daughter, scolded her, and shouted at her for acting on her own without permission or supervision. Caria was discipled by her angry father upon his return. He had no wishes of meeting the beast that Caria warned him about in battle, and demanded Caria put the vision out of her mind. She was not to speak of it again. Caria however, could not, and would not concel this information from the rest of her people, and began to spread the vision she had to fellow Eldar. Whenever her parents turned their backs, Caria would preach of the Eldar's fall, and attempted to garner as many fellow people as possible to heed her warnings. This message of doom did not appel to the omni-potent Eldar, and Caria was thusly ignored. When news of Caria's actions reached her parents, they dealt with her severally. Caria has never spoken of what they did, other than that she still bears the mental scars from the discipline. When it became apperant that no one would listen to her pleds, Caria ran away from home. She could sense the dangers that came with the Eldar's descent into a pervasive civilization, and did not wish to die along with them when their actions finally destroyed them. 'On the Run' Personality & Traits Quite and conservative, Caria is noted for her coolness of mind and ability to reason clearly and correctly. Effectively a maternal figure in the eyes of the Eldar and the Xai'athi she presides over, Caria is harolded as a goddess, and recieves the the upmost respect from her peers (however few they may be). whereas Binadamu is reasonable and merciful, Caria is authoritorian and heavy-handed. She sees no in-between the lines viewpoint, and is known for making very rare exceptions to harsh punishments. Though she can wait for centuries plan to work out (as is the nature of farseers), one can expect her to react violently when a plan does not come together as intented. Her aggresiveness can be traced back to the days before the Fall, when the Eldar were far more emotional and open in regards to showing their feelings. Caria will make no anger to hide her disappointment when dealing with her children, as was evident when she told her twin daughters, Kishi and Shayama, that she was displeased with their births. It was that statement that turned them over to Chaos shortly afterward. 'Personal Life' Skills & Abilities Category:Storage Category:Copyright Category:Characters